


【昀港/港右】发情小狗

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 摄影师董思成和模特黄旭熙都不太正常，互相有隐藏的东西，不是ABO发情，只是小狗很浪而已
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【昀港/港右】发情小狗

董思成知道，这个任务分到他头上是真真切切的垂青，不带一点运气或者其他成分。

这个模特要来拍摄的消息早在几个月之前就传了出来，他们私底下的赌局都开了好几盘，赌这个任务会分配给李永钦，徐英浩，还是罗渽民。

但最后这个任务分到了董思成头上，原因无二，董思成和对方的弟弟曾经是朋友，会在夜里脱离人群单独看星星的朋友。

黄仁俊指明了要把黄旭熙交给董思成来拍，他说，肥水不流外人田，听说你刚进工作室还没打出名头，我哥可好拍了，穿个麻布袋子往哪儿一站都金光万丈，宝，你就等着进账吧。

肥水不流外人田，黄仁俊的意思大概就是有好事肯定先想着自家人，但董思成在夜里总希望这是能让人想歪的那个意思。

既然不流外人田，那你哥哥，不如卖给我。

董思成说不出口，他也就是个半途出家丢了家里的万贯家财不继承，出来寻找叛逆的个人价值的穷摄影师，要不是李永钦力荐，实习机会他都拿不到，别说买黄旭熙这个前途一片光明，手握奢侈品代言的模特，连买件他身上穿的外套都要节衣缩食欠点小钱。

他在跟黄仁俊的聊天框里风生水起，大吹牛逼，关上聊天框就开始愁眉苦脸的构思拍摄，准备方案。

拍黄旭熙好像什么都合适，又什么都差了点，这个主题也不够牛，那个主题也不够好，这花也配不上他，那花又差点意思，连拍摄场地他都挑三拣四的觉得这不好那不好。

在组里的董大艺术家这不满意那不满意，虽然依旧温柔得像春风，还能开点小玩笑，但大部分的人都有些怵，怵董思成独处的时候那个生人勿进的氛围，好像下一秒就能像超英电影里一样暴起，肉体凡胎把贵得要死的办公室搞成废墟。

结果左等右等等不来一点消息的模特方主动来联系了。

听到电话里模特本人有些迟疑有些小心翼翼的声音的时候，董思成半边脑仁儿都麻了，那边说什么他都说好，嗯，对，是的，我也觉得，逗得电话那边的模特咯咯的乐，挂电话之前甜滋滋跟撒娇似的跟董思成说

“哥哥你真的好有趣。”

长时间黑云压顶，只有春风微弗的办公室里，所有人都盯着董思成接完这个来自模特的电话，然后缓慢的，缓慢的捂着脸，砸在了办公桌上，半天没有起来。

完了完了完了，这不是完了吗，年轻摄影师初出茅庐手无寸铁，焦头烂额想方案的时候接到了位高权重，星途坦荡的知名模特的电话，遭受压榨欺侮最终绷断了脑袋里最后一根弦，无声痛哭，说不定晚上就提交辞呈换个摄影师来带，他们漂亮年轻的小董哥哥怎么会这么惨！

办公室私密聊天群，即时分享你新编的故事。

董思成被模特方欺负到无声痛哭的消息很快传得工作室人尽皆知，拎着好吃的好喝的来慰问的人来了一波又一波，干管理的文泰一，金道英，李泰容，干摄影的徐英浩，李永钦，中本悠太，还有不知道从哪里知道消息的隔壁工作室小屁孩朴志晟。

他的办公桌到了下午跟婚宴收礼金的台子一样，排队拜访，扯闲谈看笑话，最后留下点贴着七歪八扭便利贴的零嘴，又一窝蜂的走了。

他又花了二十分钟，把桌子上的东西挨个分给这几天一直在看他眼色生活的组员，才坐回自己的电脑前头，开始写方案。

拍摄的那天董思成抖着手很早就醒了，明明是去拍模特的，自己反倒折腾打扮了好一阵，又点了不少饮料叫人送过去，才搓着手出门。

场地的工作人员已经开始布置，董思成以为自己来得算早，但没想到黄旭熙早就在化妆间做起了造型，女生三三两两的交换着从门缝里拍到的照片，摄影棚各地断断续续的发出轻声感叹。

其实他也想看。

董思成想看得心痒痒，但又不好意思凑过去讨要，只能坐在自己的位置上，沉默的划着手机耳听八方。

黄旭熙出来的时候已经做好了第一套的造型，是品牌最新的秀场中拆出来的单品混搭，和董思成看秀的时候是完全不同的感受。

这套方案是他自己想的，是和黄旭熙打完电话之后自己想的。

这场秀出色的地方在于自然和冷冽，在于原生态的野性中蕴涵的那一丝丝温柔，用色和选材都偏硬，彰显品牌特有的英式贵族气。

所以董思成一直都在围绕这种感觉打转，方案一茬接一茬，他总觉得不满意，总觉得哪里不够好，一直没有办法定下来。

直到接完那个来自黄旭熙的电话，他不可抑制的觉得耳朵里暖洋洋的，过了好半天也像是烘了个暖炉，从头顶一直烫到脚心，最后坐下来捧着李永钦买的温热茶饮定了这个方案。

这个即将要进入自己镜头的男生是暖春的太阳，是光线打上去会冒着绒绒光晕的高温存在，摘掉冷色的单品，4套look里颜色最重的一套都只有浅灰，向来弄得板正的头发没做造型，有些微微的卷曲，自然的垂下来，小狗一样的大眼睛在场地里看见董思成的时候，笑得勾起，能淌蜜。

“思成哥哥。”

真像一只小狗。

董思成看着小狗冒冒失失的跑向自己，有些控制不住的脸红。身侧的沙发凹下去，小狗跳上了沙发，坐在他身边。

“仁俊说今天我不能惹你生气，不然他回去要和黄冠亨一起孤立我。”

字里行间是硬的，是被威胁的小狗，说话的时候却还像含着滚烫的蜂蜜，咧嘴一笑，像转达的是乖乖拍完照家里人就会给他吃糖。

董思成说

“你别听他乱讲，我不会生气。”

黄旭熙说好的时候，好像已经吃到糖了。

黄旭熙很少拍这种感觉的画报，他个高，比例出挑，五官硬朗，只要面无表情的待上五分钟就让人分不清是一尊栩栩如生的雕像还是上天垂青的活人，所以他的图一般都硬得刀枪棍棒齐上还难以撼动分毫。

董思成却要给他拍一次温暖春日，要他像小狗一样反跪在沙发上，靠在柔软的沙发靠背弧形顶端，温柔的看向自己的镜头。那双大眼睛松了劲就柔软得像是催眠曲，饱满的嘴唇天然就是撅起的模样，像极了一只无意识撒娇的小狗。

在这间布置温馨的房间里，黄旭熙换了第三套衣服，第七个位置，额发在不知情的情况下蹭得掖起，明明该叫造型师去整理，董思成却越过自己的相机，鬼使神差的凑到了他身前。

单人沙发被黄旭熙填得满满当当，董思成没有支撑点，跪在了扶手上，一点一点拨弄那缕不乖的发丝。

黄旭熙是乖的，他昂着头，好像真的不想要惹董思成生气一样的等着，好像是……董思成养的宠物犬，一点点触碰就乖巧，一点点喜欢就愉悦。

这样的认知让摄影师先生心如鼓擂，他退了一步飞快转身，却正好撞见黄旭熙挑起来的眼神，那里头好像什么也没有，只是确认他已经结束了，又好像有千万情愫，勾得董思成腿都发软。

他想回身再确认，却又害怕确认，害怕是他的错觉，害怕身后只是一只一无所知的小狗，又怕那是真的，怕他这个穷摄影师真真被黄旭熙那么看了一眼，那么一眼，让他如坠深渊。

就那么一眼，直到最后一套拍完，董思成都觉得镜头下的黄旭熙不像是最开始那么滚烫，比最开始更柔软更漂亮，好像要融进蓬松的沙发里头，像是一块在太阳底下化掉的甜腻冰淇淋，每一分每一秒都在董思成脑子里叫嚣着让他来舔一口。

收工的欢呼和此起彼伏的道别声道谢声响起，他看到造型师转身进了化妆间，还以为黄旭熙也跟了过去，就一边平复心情一边收拾着器材。

他的手被握住的时候，险些没摔了李永钦借的镜头。

“思成哥哥。”

他差点被黄旭熙贴在身侧的这一声叫软腿，脑子里嗡的一声，根本不知道自己回的是嗯？还是啊？

“仁俊说晚上要一起吃饭，哥哥等我卸妆，我们一起走。”

董思成还没看手机，他不知道黄仁俊是不是真的说了，但刚刚给黄旭熙整理头发的时候闻到的那股花香又钻进了他的脑子里，他不知道脑子里灌了多少种口味的冰淇淋液，又粘稠又迟钝

“啊？…哦……哦，哦，嗯，好。”

黄仁俊没给他发消息，董思成在人越来越少的场地里确认过了，但他不敢问是不是，他怕黄仁俊来，他不敢进去问黄旭熙为什么，连猜测对方的回答他都做不到，他只是握着手机，小口的喝着已经冷掉的咖啡，安静的等。

等到造型的姐姐全都走掉，等到黄旭熙慢悠悠的关上门从里间出来，打他眼前经过，锁上了唯一出入这间摄影棚的门。

走向他的男生只比他小上两年，却已经在他思考大学专业怎么填的时候走上了时尚行业的顶端，穿着各色昂贵的衣服，飞向最热闹的秀台。

但褪下那些东西的时候，他还是能轻而易举的分辨出来，这是一个比他小的男孩，白衬衫和牛仔裤很适合他，哪怕穿着一双他现在买不起的鞋子，也能看起来像是踩在成人边界那般青涩。

黄旭熙像是穿着第一套look那般缓慢的跪上沙发，只不过这次，是跪在董思成的身侧，靠近的时候，春天的那股花香又和年轻的肉体一起到来。

这么低的声音听感本来不该这么甜的，可是黄旭熙就是有那么一套语气，从第一个电话开始，就把他拿捏得死死地，一听就提不起劲儿来，想再听一句，再多听一句。

“哥哥不问旭熙为什么锁门？”

是该问的，董思成才想到，是该问的，该问问为什么借口黄仁俊要一起吃饭把自己留下来，该问问为什么等到人走光了才出现，该问问反锁门的意思，该问问现在这个姿势到底算什么，但董思成还是沉默了。

“那哥哥已经知道啦？”

黄旭熙像是真的小狗，揽着董思成的腰把自己的脑袋架在对方的脖颈之间，蹭来蹭去的给自己找舒服的位置

“哥哥知道了吧，旭熙的意思。”

小狗躺下来之后的声音更粘稠，他哼声说着话，连字音都黏在了一起。

“哥哥的意思，旭熙也知道哦。”

“在浴室的大电视里，有很多旭熙的花絮吧。”

董思成原本就僵硬的身体越发僵直，他浑身的血液都降到冰点，眼睛就因为这句话失去了焦点。

他现在的出租屋里别说大电视了，挤挤攘攘的小厕所连手都伸不直，有大电视的，是他在澳洲租屋的浴缸尾端装着的电视，泡少爷半身浴的时候用，一开始只用来看网飞，后来见过一次黄旭熙的画报，里头的东西就全换掉了。

画报杂志，官方日常，ins短视频，还有剑走偏锋的ai换脸porn。

他明明记得自己退租的时候全删了，怎么两年之后，黄旭熙却知道自己在浴室电视里存过花絮……确实是只知道花絮吗？

“还有啊……”

“还有，有些，不知道该不该说的东西，对吧，哥哥。”

什么东西，董思成没能问出口，因为黄旭熙和他接吻了。

他们在拍摄用的沙发上接吻，黄旭熙主动极了，像是舔骨头一样的舔着他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，挺翘的屁股蹭在他的腿上，他的裤裆上，蹭得他勃起。

他听见小狗的轻笑。

总之，和黄旭熙躺在沙发上喘着粗气一边接吻一边扒对方衣服的时候，董思成就明白，这件事已经没法结束了。

但他确认了一件事，那个挑上来看向他的眼神，不是他自己的错觉，搞不好剩下两套look里性吸引力十足的黄旭熙也不是他的错觉，而是小狗故意的勾引。

牛仔裤底下的腿细长紧实，是些许的成熟味道，口袋里抖落的mini装凡士林被塞进董思成手里，黄旭熙像是撸动性器一般的给董思成的手指上润滑，撑在他颈侧，带着董思成深入挺翘臀瓣里，缓慢又隐秘。目不转睛看向他眼底的那双眼睛，比隔着镜头来得更露骨和色情，只是手指浅尝里头的紧致，就叫他血脉喷张。

他揽着黄旭熙的肩颈把人带下来，一口咬住了在他视线范围里不断滚动的喉结，小狗的呻吟就在他头顶炸开，像是被捋顺了皮毛的宠物。

等他把黄旭熙裸露的胸膛，像是梦里无数次做的那样啃咬得发红，把那对乳粒吃得发颤，小狗终于忍不住，哼哼唧唧的叫着哥哥哥哥，思成哥哥。

他简单的解开裤扣和拉链，掏出胀大的性器，嘴馋的小狗就迫不及待的撑着他的腰腹，撅着屁股一寸一寸的往里吞，直到整个吃进去，才满足的叹了口气。

那根连碰都不用碰就已经开始冒水的小狗阴茎抵在董思成的开衫上，脆弱的头部在上头蹭着，像是又痛又爽的独自发颤。

董思成发誓，那些粗劣的换头视频，根本摸不到黄旭熙的边角，他的小狗好会吃，好能吃，撑在他的身上，像是不知疲倦的自己挺弄腰胯送着屁股，吃得又紧又深，毫不羞耻于对性爱的满足和喜爱。又是哭又是叫，肿着被董思成亲得通红的嘴唇，和咬得突起的乳头，哼哼唧唧的夸董思成大，夸他深，又说不行了，又说痒，再不然就哭哭啼啼的叫哥哥，把思成哥哥叫了一遍又一遍，叫得董思成翻起身来把他压在沙发背上，像是真的肏小狗一样的往里顶，顶得他直哭，一句荤话也说不出来。

最后叫董思成操屁股操射了，又用屁股把董思成夹射在里头，还不依不饶的要跟哥哥接吻。

杂志发售的时候，董思成的手机一直在响，短信电话，连绵不断的输送进来，他好像一个也没听见，在后台锁着门，把刚下秀的黄旭熙按在墙上做得小狗眼泪流了满脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 队内港右集卡4/22


End file.
